South Park: OCs vs Celebrities
by kennyscream10237
Summary: Rodel Madla and Clare Evens want to get revenge on the Celebrities by uniting with all the other OCs, such as Liza, Grant, Niels, and more. A strange OC named Albert Santalo (me), will help them take Barbra Streisand and the rest of all the Celebrites down to hell.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO MAKE. I HOPE YOU CAN SEE THIS HERE THEGRANT2.**

At the arcade. Tom Cruise, Paris Hilton, Rob Riner, Mel Gibson, Britney Spears, and 10 more Celebrities are looking at the place and hate it.

Then Tom Cruise is looking at a kid playing 'Dance Phag u-nite' name Rodel Madla and yelled, "Hey guys check it out! Rodel is being a bad dancer!"

Then Rodel stopped and said, "What?!"

Then the rest of the Celebrities are laughing at him.

Then a girl named Clare Evans came in and yelled, "Hey! Leave him alone!"

Then Paris Hilton said, "Omg! Clare comes to save him!"

Then they laughed again.

Clare yelled back, "I hate you Paris Hilton! I'm gonna kick your ass bitch!"

Rodel yelled, "You know what? Let's go Clare! And as for you Tom Cruise! You are gonna pay for this!" Then Rodel and Clare walked away.

Then later at Rodel's house. He invite all of his friends (Which are all the OCs) to his house.

Names: Liza Morello, Niels Marienlund, Diana Neizak, Heffer, Jophie Nyugen, Stephanie Baxter, Linor Yacobi, Brandi, Reanne Marquez, Grant Armstrong, Robert Armstrong, Cade Brown, Charlie Pierzynski, Bob Sherlock, Ching Chang Yai, Catherine Dixon, Amanda, Claren Evelyn, Kelsey, Gobi, Callie, Igly Collaku, Shasha, Carson, Ray, Lucas Miller, Jack Williams, Duke Stevenson, Emily Kendrik, Willaim Kovi, Sophie, Catherine, Darius, Ciel, Alyson Broflovski, Tyler Oakly, Kristen, April Charlson, Jenny, Xenon (Only as Human), Jon Bayani Alexanderson, Samantha Himtsu, Alex Smith, Dan Scofield, Erin Cooper, John Vanson, Anastasiya Bonnet, Marnie, Madeline, Eddsworldfreak, Evan Bagley, Dusty Terack, Nate Truman, Sabrina, Kayla, Felix, CJ Stevenson, Martha Fernandez, Rich, Seth, Marie, Leah, Dana Rose, Victor Erazo, Quinn, Amy, Theo, Fifi, Keyla, Kat, Tia, Louise Watson, Conner Kurtz, Holly Martini, Kat Jacobs, Juli, Topher, Nick, Neo, Aslin, Brooke, Ichigo, Amber, Kimikko Jay, Safira Summer, Mary Venesc, Dawn Tocqueville, Ida Ramos, Oliver Laurel Miles, Risey Vulktaphen, Julie Madison, Madison Parker aka Lost, Angy Miller, Tessa, Richie Freedman, Jojo, Carmen Perenzski, Jareen Pole, Jason Perenzski, Alexis, Edgar, Janay, Michelle Chang, Robert Stevens, Jamie Martinez, Jonathan Meyers, Alyssa, Bailey Swanson, Megan Steward, Fiona McTeagle, Nora Anderson, Jordan McCormick, Cheryl Bretz, Stephen Clock, Erika Lee, Stacy Thursday, Holli, Shy, Ember, Trixie, Angel, Avery Rosswell, Rhys Lowsley, Nicky Ruckdel, Tabitha Cartman, Sarah Lockett, Mica, Rani, Jillian, Indie Chames, Xenya Skyhearts, Yuki Snow, Zarkvus Daedrius, Jake Read, Cicerra, Avril Minzellenen, Peter Sunrise, Lisa Packet, Fernanda, Oliver Edwards, Colin B Popcorn, Alice Hitmtsu, Joline, Lola Parkerson, Shadow, Alice, Seaqua Hamilton, Jordan Lane, Burger Garrett, Lauren Garrett, Kaitlyn, Marie, Amiya, Scarlet, Britanny, Mayka, Becky, Arynn, Cole, Camilla, Vinnie, Natalie Loude, Cat Green, Chris Makkieveli, Alex Odolivian, Rick M, Alder Romulus, Amber Aguilar, Dreven Romulus, Jenna Williams, Fallon, Claire Rosaline Jones, Ross Delmar, Burger, Motolov, Jonathan Wilkinson, Scourgra, Sarah, and Simone Montebello.

And said, "Guys. I want to thank you all for coming. So I went and tried to play the Dance Phag u-nite. But then Tom Cruise just makes fun of me!" Then they where all shocked.

Then Clare said, "I know right? Then Paris Hilton did the same to me and the other Celebrities start laughing at us."

Then Heffer gets up and said, "Those Celebrities are gonna pay for this shit!" Then they all agree with Heffer.

Jophie replied, "Yah!"

Then Rodel said, "Well I guess its time we get revenge on all the Celebrities."

Then they all yelled, "YEAH!"

**OKAY. SO THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO DO. JUST PUT EVERY OC INSIDE THERE. THE NEXT PART WILL COME BY SOMEONE MENTIONING ME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT'S A LITTLE QUICK OR SOMETHING. JUST PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

At Tom Cruise's house. Barbra Streisand called Tom Cruise, Rob Riner, and Paris Hilton for a meeting. They entered the room.

Barbra Streisand said, "Sit down you three."

Then they sat down in her office.

Tom Cruise said, "Yes boss?"

Barbra Streisand replied, "I heard that you and Paris Hilton we're making fun at two kids name Rodel Madla and Clare Evans."

Rob Riner yelled, "How the hell you know?!"

Barbra Streisand replied, "I've been watching every OC kids for my whole intire life." Then she shows up the pictures of all of the OCs and said, "The OC kids are our new enemies. They are strong and jealous of us. And don't forget that one of them is my true arch enemy!"

Then Paris Hilton said, "Who?"

Then Barbra Streisand replied with anger, "Goddamnit Paris! YOU KNOW WHO IT IS!"

Then Paris Hilton replied, "Oh yeah!"

Tom Cruise said, "But where is he now?"

Barbra Streisand replied, "Oh he's at the hospital. He was striked down by lighting and gets fucked up really good." Then she starts to laugh.

Back at Rodel's house. Rodel walks around them and said, "Listen guys! We can't hold back away from those fucking Celebrities!"

Grant replied, "I agree!"

Liza said, "But how?"

Clare replied to Liza, "Don't worry Liza. We can fight them. Beat the crap out them. They're assholes and they're going down!"

Then both Bob and Ching Chang yelled, "HELL YEAH!"

Niels sighs and replied, "Fine. Let's just get this over with." And Diana pats him on his back.

Then Rodel said to everyone, "Alright follow me guys!"

**FORGIVE ME AGAIN. I THINK OTHERS WILL BE A LITTLE SHORT. I DON'T KNOW BUT I CAN STILL DO THEM.**


	3. Chapter 3

They all followed Rodel to the room. Rodel said, "Here it is guys. We can use this machine."

Then Grant said, "It's just a small machine. What can we do with it?

Then Heffer said, "Maybe cut the Celebrities' heads off and put one in there at a time till it explodes?"

"No! WE DESTROY THE DIAMOND OF PANTHEONS!" the voice came from a boy named Rey Madla.

Then Rey walks in and Rodel said, "Guys. My older brother Rey build this machine to destroy the Diamond of Pantheons. Once the they split into two triangles, it sucks in all the celebrities in there and they'll be stopped for good."

Then Grant replied, "So that's the answer."

Jophie replied, "Yah!"

Then a kid walks in named Eric Cartman and said, "Hey guys!"

Liza yelled, "Eric!" Then She runs to Cartman and gave him a hug.

Cartman said, "Hello Liza. Good to see you again. Also I have brought someone who an help us."

Rodel replied, "Who?"

Cartman took off his glove and the hand said, "Hello!"

Rey replied, "Oh shit. Jennifer Lope-"

Cartman said, "No no no no no no! It's not really Jennifer Lopez. Liza! Remember what I tell you about not really Ms. Lopez?"

Liza relpied, "Yeah?"

Cartman takes the wig off his hand and say, "Guys! Meet Midge Connor!"

Then Midge Connor said, "Hello guys!"

Back at Tom Cruise's lair, Barbra Streisand called for a meeting with all the Celebrities. "Alright guys listen! We are going back to war against the town of South Park! But this time! We will face off against all of the OC kids!"

They all yelled, "YEAH!"

Barbra Streisand yelled, "Now that their boss is out of the way! We will win! Behold! The Power of The Diamond...of...PANTHEONS!" She raises up the Diamond of Pantheons above her."


End file.
